love from two different persons
by quam fabrevens
Summary: AU where sam is pop star and quinn is a normal girl what happenes when they meet in one of sam's concert.will they find love or it's hard because they are too different from each other? suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys...so i'm back with a new story it's an AU (sam and quinn doesn't know each other) so i tried first chapter hope you like it and give me some thoughts-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **i sadly don't own anything related to glee

chapter-1

Quinn had just entered her house back from school...it was the last day of the week...so there was the weekend which everyone waits for it...

Quinn entered the house and closed the door behind her...judy was sitting on the couch...she greeted her and asked her if she wants to eat...but quinn wasn't hungry...she just wanted to take some rest then finish her homeworks so that she'll enjoy the weekend...

she entered her room...throwed her bag on the ground and throw her self on the bed...she wanted to sleep so badly because she had a rough weekend full of exam and tention...so its time to take rest...

But her bad luck as soon as she lied on her bed her phone started vibrating..."uh...who is it now" said quinn to her self...she went to her bag and took her phone...

when she looked at the screen it said 'rachel'..."ugh..rach now only we left each other ...what does she want" said quinn to her self again...before answering to her phone...

"quinn..quinn" said rachel from the phone...

"rach...rach , whats wrong" said quinn not intrested to hear rachel...she sat on the bed waiting for rachel to speak out...

"quinnie..you can't imagine what my dad had just gave me" said rachel hypery...

"what did he give you rach" said quinn playing with her nails..

"he gave me two tickets to the concert which the psf will be singing in it here in lima OHIO" said rachel in a happy yelling...

"OMG..DID YOU JUST SAY THE PSF ARE GOING TO HAVE A CONCERT HERE IN OHIO..." asked quinn surprisly..

"yeah ...yeah quinn can you imaging im going there" said rachel laughing happily...

"oh god...rach your soo luck...i wish i had a da like your's" said quinn wishing to be in rachel's place...

" didn't i tell you he gave me two tickets...and i really want to go with my best best friend ever who her name is quinn" said rachel...

"rach...are you joking you want me to go with you" asked quinn jumping from the bed...she and rachel are best friend from when they were young..they were neighbours and still neighbour's ...it's like there house is next to each one and they go to the same school...

but quinn couldn't believe rachel wanted her to go with her to the concert...its the psf the three famous singer's in new york are having a concert here in lima-ohio...i can't believer'...

"yea..Q...your my best friend and i wont enjoy with out you and i'm gonna see my celebrity crush and your gonna see you celebrity crush" said rachel...

"so what you think are you gonna come with me" asked rachel...

"ofcourse i'm gonna come ...thanks alot rach...your the best friend ever..." said quinn happily...

"i know..no thanks...just get redy the concert is tomorow you have to look stunning...as usual" said rachel laughing...

"omg its tomorow...we have to get ready."

"yea...so i'll bring my best dresses and i'll coem to you tomorow and we'll see what we will dress" said rachel...

"okay..see you tomorow" both hang up...

~~

Sam was in his double sized room playing some chord on his guitr when puck and fiin burst inside his room...

"fuck dude...knock at the door atleast " said sam looking in an announed look at puck and finn...

"sorry dude...but we have a great news" said puck...

"we are going to lima-ohio to do a concert" said puck smiling in an idiot way...

"what? lima ohio are you fuckin kidding me dude...lima ohio" said sam in a dicustting way...

"yeah...we know this state sucks but guess how much they'll pay use?" said finn smiling widly...

"we don't need money we have alottt of money...and if we needed we can mke a concert in new york or in l.a they'll die to have us there for a concert" said sam in way to make them change there mind...BUT HE FAILED...

"there are going to pay us 1000$ for each one of us for just one concert...can you imagine it...we gonna spend them all " said puck smiling at finn and sam...

"1000$ for each one" sam swallowed..." i guess it's not that bad...i mean lima is not that bad" said sam laughing...

"yea and we gonna have a lot fun" said finn smiling...

"oh..yea and we gonna see alot of hot chicks there we soo are gonna have fun there" said puck...

"oh...yea we gonna have fun..." said sam smiling softly...

"wait dude...don't tell me that you gonna stay there with out talking to any chick" asked puck neversouly...

"your still with that brunnate emma...what do you see in her" asked finn in a discustting way...

"uh..guys we have to pack our bags...tomorow is a long day " said sam chaning the topic...

"yea...we should start packing" said puck and finn nodded in a 'yes'...

'thank god they forgot about amma...i actually don't know what to tell them...actually i'm not sure if im dating her ...thank god were gonna go to lima some where far from new york and the paparatzy..' thought sam...

**short i know but it's just an introduction...i still don't have any idea about the next chapter...review and tell me what are your thoughts i really need your review guys...**

**love**

**pawla :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys...****so here's chapter two...still sam and quinn will not meet in this chapter...it might be boring but keep reading hope you like it and thanks for all who reviwed my first chapter-enjoy-pawla :D**

**DISCLAIMER: **i own nothing related to glee

chapter-2

That night quinn done all her homeworks...had dinner and talked to rachel about the concert like which time and till when it i'll be and that stuff...

The next day quinn woke up t 10:00 clock...she took a bath and went downstairs had her breakfast then she went back to her room...

she chacked her facebook the new feeds but there's nothing important...just talking about the psf coming to lima-ohio for a concert this night...

just when she checking her room door knocked "come in" said quinn looking at the door...

Rachel opened the doorand entered "hey..Q"said rachel hugging quinn "hey...rach...sit down" said quinn closing her laptop annd sitting propely...

"so are you exited for today night..." said rachel smiling widely...

"yeah...im soo exited...but there's a problem..." said quinn sadly...

"what is it?"

"i didn't tell my mom" said quinn looking down...

"ohhh...Q don't worry...i'll talk to her" said rachel smiling...

"really" said quinn looking up smiling widely...

rachel nodded "thanks rach" said quinn smiling...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ XXXXXX SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ XXXXXX SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

Sam , puck and finn where in there room packing the last things...they had already packed everything and are ready to go...

"ready guys to go ...the car is waiting for us down" asked finn entering the room...

"um...i guess we are ready" said sam looking around the room...

"yea we are ready " said puck going out and getting inside the care followed by sam and finn...

They reached the airport...finished everything and went inside the airoplane and sat in the first class as usual...

They reached the airport in lima and where greated by the fans and the papparate taking some picture of them and asking alot of question and the people screaming when they saw them...

"guys ...guys they are tired they have to take some est before the concert you can ask them anything in their concert...no can you move and let them walk" said one the bodyguard...

Sam , puck and finn went to the limosine which was waiting for them followed by the fan cheering and asking for photograph and pictures...and so sam was a gentelman he signed some photograph...

"come on sam" said finn...

"we are so gonna have fun" said puck taking a last look at the hot chicks and then entering the car...

It was now 6:45 in quinn's room the concert was going to start at 8:00...quinn and rachel was getting ready...looking throw there dress...

Quinn chooseda white dress which is right about her knees and soft black sweater above it and with a black high heels...

whereas rachel wore a red dress with a black high heels...they were applying there makeup when judy entered the room" are you ready girls...rachel your dad is waiting out" said judy smiling at them..rachel had already told judy about the concert and judy was okay with that...

"oh he is early" said rachel looking at quinn and judy...

"um..yea actually we almost ready " said rachel looking last time at herself "im ready"

"yea me too...i'm ready" said quinn smiling...

"you girls look amazing" said judy smiling at them ..

"thanks" said rachel and quinn at the same time...

They went down staires and opened the door seeing rachel's dad waiting in his car...

"okay..girl have fun" said judy higging them...

they went inside the car and greeted jack rachel's father...

"gud afternoon..girl you look beautiful" said jack starting the engine...

"thanks dad" said rachel kissing her dad's cheeks...

"thanks uncle jack" said quinn smiling at him...

Jack nodded and completed drivingto the concert...al the way he was telling them to be careful...take pictures with them...have fun as much as they can because they won't see them again...rachel and quinn just nodded...

they reached the concert...there was alot of people there screaming..."oh god" said quinn looking from the window...

"come on girls go have fun you've got the first row as my friend told me..who gave me the tickets..."

"really dad...so we gonna see them face to face" said rachel happily...

"come on girls get inside...i gotta go...call me when it's over" said jack...

"yeah sure" said rachel getting outside of the car

"finnaly we gonna see them " said rachel holding quinn's hand...

"yea finally" said quinn laughing with rachel...

**short and boring i know but the next chapter will be better i promise they gonna meet each other MAYBE! review please review please review pllease :D**

**love**

**pawla :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys...sorry for the wait but it's finally weekend so i can update :D it was easy writting this chapter so hope you like it -enjoy-pawla ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: **i dont own glee JUST MY STORY!

chapter-3

The psf ( sam , puck , finn) had finally reached the concert...they goy out of the limosine and the people started cheering and screaming there name...they just wave and smilled for them ...

"oh god i never thought this much people will be waiting for us her" said finn waving his hand to his fans...

"yea look at this girls" said puck winking at every girl he sees...

"yea...i never thought there is people in ohio who hear us" said sam smiling at there fans...

"are you kidding me...we are famous all over the world" said puck looking at sam...

"yea i guess so" said sam finally intering but still listneing the people screaming his name and his friends name...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~

Quinn and rachel had been standing for a long time in a line...they thought they were early...but there were not...too many people was ther...quinn and rachel where chatting when they heared the people cheering and screamming and jumping like mad peoples...

"whats going on" asked quinn looking at everyone...

"i don't kn-...OMG THE PSF ARE HERE" shouted rachel while jumping up...

"where are they " asked quinn trying to stop rachel from jumping...

"there ...there look at your left" said rachel turning quinn's head to the right...

"wher-...OMG...yea i see them" said quinn smiling widely...

"i dont wanna be late...i need to see them" said rachel not removing her eyes from them...

"don't worry rach...we've got the first row" said quinn in a bitch way...

"OH YEAH" SAID RACHEL WINKING TO QUINN AND HIGH FIVING HER...

"lets go!" said quinn moving with rachel...

~SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ~

sam , puck and finn was back stage getting ready...sam was reading a paper probebly the lyricspaper...while puck was looking secretly at the fans and finn was fixing his clothes...

"dude come have a look at those chick...i'm gonna burn from there hottness...i propebly can't sing infront of them they are HOT!" said puck staring at the girls...

"duh! dude you don't have to blush while singing infront of the girls...they will like you in anyway" said sam winking to finn...

"yea...they are just girls" said finn winking back to sam...

"god what are you talking about guys...just come and have a look at this blonde who is standing infront of the stage" said puck staring at the blonde " she is damn hot"...

"really a blonde" said finn rushing to puck and having a look at the blondie...but something else caught his attention...the girl next to the blonde took his attention...!

"oh god she is amazing" said finn smiling...

"yea especially her blonde hair" said finn...

"what? she has black hair" said finn...

"what? no she has blond hair" said puck...

"what?"

"what?

"ok guys stop it ...puck your talking about the blondie girl and finn your talking about the black haired girl so its solved...now get ready we have 5 minute to go" said sam...

"oh yea...we should get ready" said finn and puck...

The psf made it on the stage and the screaming and cheering started...they walked to the front of the stage and waved to the people and sat on the chairs which was kept for them...( just like the concert when they sang friday! :D)

"hey guys...whatsup" said finn smiling to their fans who screamed loudlyyyyyy...

"oh my god...he's sooo hot" said rachel looking at finn...

"today we gonna start with the song 'friday'hope you like it guys..." said sam while playing his guitar( i didn't have time to write a song by my own so i just borrowed the song friday :D )...the people cheered when they started singing...

Quinn was holding her camera and vediowing them ...when she was vediowing she screamed when puck started singing that caught sam attention...he had heared a soft voice from all these million people...

sam looked at quinn and smilled 'so this is the blonide puck was talking about' thought sam ' she is amazing' thought sam agian while smiling...but then he relized that her camera was toward puck ...he looked at puck and saw him winking at her and she was blushing...

he didn't know why he felt sad maybe its not the right word but he felt smothing...somthing in this girl made sam not remove his eyes from her throw alll the concert...

They had sang alot of song and made some steps which the people ofcourse screamed loudly and so did quinn!...

he smiled everytime he see he jump and cheer...she look perfectly beautiful when she cheer to them...

At that moment sam thought to himself ' i should talk to her...i should...but why and what will i say ...i don't want anyone to see me talking to her...but why i don't want anyone to see me ...and how? ' sam had alot of thoughts and could not choose one from them...

**short and boring i know...but its too late now and i couldn't make it longer and nicer but hope the next one would be nice...actually i have nothing prepared for the next one sooo please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts...i need your thought REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! :D **

**love**

**pawla ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys...i really tried hard for this chapter it took me time to write cause i had many ways to let them meet but finally i choose one hope you like it-enjoy-pawla :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**i own nothing related to glee!

chapter-4

The psf had sang many songs some there songs and some songs for famous singers...the people enjoyed every song and they screamed happily each time they sing which made the three pop start boys feel proud of there selves...

Throught all the songs sam had sang , he would propebly look at quinn only...look at how pretty she was when she cheer and jump...he would only remove his eys from her when she look at him or turn her camera to his direction..he would blush each time she capture him :D

Quinn and rachel had enjoyed alot...especially rachel who was enjoying finn's look at her...she had told quinn that finn had smiled to her but quinn just said 'aww nice...they do that to there fans rach...just like puck' rachel just ignored her and kept looking at finn...

Quinn was capturing the whole concert , and especially 'puck' who was winking at her all the time and with some winking to other girls who quinn ingnored she knew that puck always flirt with girls as the magazine says...

The concert was finally over...the psf finished singing their songs and went out to sign photograph for the people and take some pictures with them as they do in every concert...

They went out and the people started screaming and calling there names for signing them a photograph...sam , puck , and finn went to their fans and started signing them there photograph and taking pictures with them...

Quinn and rachel left the concert right after it was over they were going to wait for the psf to come out so that they will sign a photograph for them...but there bad luck rachel's father called and said he is going to pick them now because he have somthing to do later so he can't pick them late and so that they have to go now...

Quinn and rachel was stanidng not so far away from the people who were happy taking photos with psf...

"omg...they are so luck i was waiting for the concert to finish so that i'll take a picture with finn...uff" said rachel looking at the lucky people or fans!...

"yea i know...but what can we do...atleast we had the first row and we sow them face to face in the concert...

"hehe yea.."said rachel wrapping her hand with quinn's arm and waited for rachel's father to come and pick them...

Sam was signing some photograph and taking some pictures with his fans while he was smiling and signing...somthing caught his attention or propebly his gaze fall on someone he wanted so badly to speak to...

HIs gaze fall on the blondie girl from the concert...he smiled widly when he saw her but his smile didn't last for a long time...

'why didn't she came and ask me for a photograph or a picture maybe' though sam sadly...

'why is she standing there with the black haired girl...i propebly should go and talk to her...but in which way should i talk to her...hi i am sam evens i like to talk to you...thats embrassing' thought sam...

he had signed a few photograph and the he looked at the girl agian and she was still standing there...'i got it, i know what i'll tell her' thought sam...

He fastly left his fan's who was screaming his name and rushed to the one and the only girl who caught his attention...he wnated so badly to talk to her...so he escaped without anyoone sees him and went to her to try and talk to her...

Sam reached the two girls who he can see there back only...she he cleared his thorat so that they will see him...and so they did and turned and were surprised at what they saw...

"um..hey" said sam smiling at the two girls but widly to the blonide...

"OMG..SAM EVENS IS TALKING TO US" said rachel with her mouth hanging out...

"thats akward" wispered quinn to rachel but sam heared her...

"umm...i know that that you won't believe that i'm talking to you...but i wanted um...to know...uh...why didn't you go there and have our sign the psf sign or a picture" asked sam looking at quinn and a lil but at rachel..

Quinn and rachel looking at each other with thier mouth hang open but then rachel was the one to answer as always...

"we wanted to but my dad is coming to pick us now he can't pick us later" said rachel...

"oh i see...umm...i don't even have to tell you..cause you already know but i'm sam evens" said sam extending his hand...rachle looked at quinn then" i'm rachel berry" shaking his hand...sam looked at quinn "uh..i'm quinn...quinn fabray" shaking his hand ' so her name is quinn wow!"thought sam still holding her hand...

At that moment rachel looked at their hands ".god i think i've found a new love birds"thought rachel giggling a lil bit...

"um...so we gotta go ..rach your dad is here' said quinn looking at rachel in a way to tell her we should go...

"um..yea..so nice to meet you face to face sam evens " said rachel smiling...

"me too..rachel and quinn " said sam smiling to quinn..

Rachel looked at how sam was looking at quinn and she smilled...

"so..um..bye" said quinn waving her hand..."bye" said sam waving to her a goodbye...

"i'll follow you quinn i'll just take a picture with him and i'll come back" said rachel...quinn nodded and went to the car...

Rachel took a paper from her bag and wrote something on it and handed it to sam " i think you may need this" said rachel turning to go but then she stopped and turned " between your quinn's celebrity crush" said rachel smiling before rushing to her dad's car...

Sam stood there confused ' what does she mean by i'm here celebrity crush...omg means quinn has a crush on me" thought sam smiling to himself...

Then he opened the paper which she gave him and read it...it had a phone number and an address with an email adress and face book name , ' i got you wuinn fabray' said sam keeping the paper in his pocket and going back to his friends with a smile on his face!...

**so here it is...i tried my best hope you liked it...i may take time to update the next chapter...and if your still reading then yay! and thanks...but don't forget please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D...**

**love**

**pawla :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey ya guys...sorry for the wait...my school is taking all my time uff...but i finally got time to update yay!..so i think u gonna like this chapter cause i like it too :D-enjoy-pawla :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **i own noting related to glee...

chapter-5

Late that night quinn and rachel reached their houses...they said there goodbyes and good nights at the doorsteps and entered there houses...

When quinn entered the house...it was dark which means her mom was asleep...she went to her room...straight to her bed and fall on it with a smile on her face...

She had just talked to sam evens the popular popstar...who every girl dream to speak to him , but why? why did he spoke to them...she didn't belive the exuse he gave them when he talked to them...but right now she don't want to care about anything...just SAM EVENS!...

she got up...change in a her sleeping robe and went to check her facebook before she sleep...she wrote 'best concert for the psf in ohio...had fun' as a status...and ofcourse she got many likes and comments like your lucky and that stuff from her friends in glee club...

And then she checked her msg nothing important and then the noticfication and then she saw 1 friend request...

~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ~

Sam and puck and finn had reached there house late that night...they had to sign alot of photographs and take alot of pictures with there fans and so they are tired now and want to rest so they decided to go to the hotel which they gonna stay in it in ohio...

"i'm gonna sleep..i'm soo tired" said finn while entering his room...

"me too , i'm sooo tired of smiling to the fans and especially the hot chicks..." said puck...

"okay guys...i'm not that tired i'm just gonna use the internet then i'm gonna sleep" said sam entering his room...

He entered his room and went staright to the bed and jump on it with a huge smile on his face...

He had meet the most amazing girl and more beautiful that emma , actually he can't compare quinn to emma becuase quinn is way more beautiful that her thought sam ( i actualyy hate emma and in my opnion dianna is more beautiful than her...but if you guys think the opposite than im sorry for saying that...anything for you readers :P)

~ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQ~

when quinn opened the 1 friend request...she saw the name samuel evens...she didn't bother so she just accepted it and right after she accepted it she got a message...so she opened it...

when she opned it she saw that it was from samuel evens , the one she added right now...she opened it and read it...

**SUB:heyyy :D ****TEXT: hey quinn :D i guess you didn't know me , but if you wanna know me than reply me in a msg :D only if you are intrested :P**

when quinn read it she was like confused who is this person who know her name...at that moment she wasn't in a mood to think so she just reply him in a msg

**SUB: HEY who ever you were ... **

**TEXT: just tell me who you are! **

**TEXT: so your intrested :D okay but i'm not mood to type as its too late and i'm tired i'll just call you...so answer your phone if you are still intrested... **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey ya guys...sorry for the wait...i didn't get time to update yesterday as i told you cause i had to go and watch twilight breaking down and so i decided to write it today nd here it is hope you like it-enjoy-pawla :D**

**DISLCIAMER:**i own nothing related to GLEE!

chapter-6

Quinn's p.o.v

Last night was amazing...i've went to see the psf concert with rachel...and i've talked to SAM EVENS face to face right after the concert...and then before i slept i've talked to him on the phone...wait...what? oh god i'm sure i was dreaming about the call...

why would he call me?...ofcourse i didn't talk to sam evens actually where can he get my number...god! i think i have to sleep...it's still 8:00 o'clock and the last day of the weekend and my mom is propebly not in home...so i 've got the day to sleep yay!...

no one's p.o.v

Quinn had slept for maximum 10 minutes before the house bell rang "oh who is it now" said quinn getting up and going downstaires...

When she reached the door she opened it and was surprised at what she saw" .god" said quinn looking at the one who was standing there...

Sam was smiling when he saw her but then he looked down at her...she was wearing a robe which was just above her kness and then he swallowed hard '.god' thought sam while glancing at her...which quinn noticed...

"uh...wait a minute...don't go" said quinn and sam nodded and she closed the door and rushed to her room...

When quinn reached her room she closed the door and stood there surprised 'oh god...means i've talked to sam evens yesterday on the phone and yes i don't know from where he got my number neither my house address and yes he IS outside my house...OMG IS IT MY LUCKY DAY OR MAYBE MY BIRTHDAY' thought quinn...

After understanding what had happened...quinn went and changed her dress and she combed her hair and kept a light make up actially how can she not do that when sam evens is outside her house...

Right after she finished getting ready...she wwent downstares and opened the door and saw sam sitting on the house steps...

Then quinn cleared her throat and sam got up and smiled to her "i thought you will never open the door...like maybe you had a shock when you saw me" said sam smiling at her...

"hi to you too...and yea i wont deny it...i was shocked when i saw you just like yesterday when you called me and added me on facebook..." said quinn not recognizing that she was talking normally with him...wasn't she surprised from a secound ago?...

"hi...before you ask , i'll gonna tell you please dont ask me from where i got all your addreses" said sam taking a step towards her...

"but why m-"sam stopped quinn by placing his finger on her lips.."you ask a lot of question's you know that?" said sam...

Quinn blushed and looked down.."um...uh...do you want to come inside" asked quinn not knowing why exactly she asked that question...

"no!"said sam smiling at her...

"what?...uh...oka-"

"i want you to take me and show me ohio...if you don't mind" said sam looking at her eyes and smiling...

"um...uh...i-i...ofocurse...i-idont mind" said quinn smiling..but then she recognized that she is about to take sam evens and show him ohio..just she and sam...

"good...because i really want you to show me around ohio" said sam...

Quinn looked down and blushed and then she looked at him and smiled" okay then,,,we have to move because there is alot of places i want to show you it" said quinn bringiing her bag and closing they door behind her...

"okay...lets go then" said sam smiling at quinn...

When that went down the steps , quinn looked back at rachel's house...

"um...quinn why did you stop , anything wrong" asked sam confusly...

'shall i tell rachel what happened or i'll tell her when i'll come back' thought quinnn...

"um...no lets go" said quinn turning and smiling to sam...

'i'll tell her when i will come back' thought quinn..

"okay..."said sam walking with quinn "uh...do you want to go in my car or.."

quinn looked at his expensive car then at him"um...no...we will walk...the weather is nice today" said quinn looking up...

"okay..fine let's walk" said sam grabbing quinn's soft hand...

Quinn looked down at their hand and then at sam who was looking at her...

"what? anything wrong" asked sam raising an eyebrow...

:uh...no" said quinn smiling softly...

"good" said sam smiling back at her...

At that moment quinn didn't want to thinka bout anything just that sam evens is holding her hand and she's is gonna spend the day with him...

_**to be continued...later...**_

__**so hope you liked it...it would take time for me to uplad as the weekend is gonna finish...so don't expect any update for maybe two or more days...hope you still reading and review REVIEW review are mostly welcomed... :D**

**love**

**pawla :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the wait its just exam is taking all my time and i had to make search for this chapter and the next one as i know nothing about ohio :D and so here it is hope you like it :D**

**DISCLIAMER: **i own nothing related to glee!

chapter-7

Quinn and Sam walked all the way holding hands, and no one of them bothered to pull there hand...they enjoyed holding hands...just holding hands!

While they were still walking...sam looked at quinn and then he spoke "umm...so quinn,where are you talking me first?"asked sam smiling at her

"first , we are going to have breakfast because it's still 8:20 and then we will start our trip for showing sam evans around lima-ohio" said quinn smiling at him

"good , cause i'm really hungry" said sam giggling a lil bit

"me too..." said quinn giggling too.

* * *

><p>They kept walking little , until they reched <strong>'tony packo's cafe'<strong>which was the only cafe near quinn's house and they couldn't walk any longer because they were hungry.

They entered the cafe , found a table and sat there and then the waitres came and took there orders.

Quinn choosed a cup of coffee and two pieces of donalds , and sam didn't know what to order..he never been to a simple cafe only too famous cafe's which serves him best things...so quinn had to choose for him and she ordered same like her..

While they were waiting for there orders to come...they were looking out at the window..but mainly sam was looking at quinn...

But then quinn noticed him and then she looked at him...sam blushed a little bit which made quinn smile on his blushing...

"umm...can i ask you a question" said quinn looking at sam

"um..yea sure" said sam smiling to her

"why me?"

"umm , what do you mean" said sam making himself as if he didnot understand.

"why did you choose me to show you around ohio.." asked quinn and in her mind she wanted so madly that he would say 'because your beautiful...or maybe he would say he like me...

Sam looked at her..he couldn't tell her that he like her and that's why he want 'her' to show him around...but he just couldnt soo..without think he answered.

"umm...because your the only one whi i know in lima so you came in my way" said sam shrugging...

Then quinn looked a little but dissapionted or maybe sam ' ahh ofcourse he doesn't like me , what was i thinking of i'm really mad...but why me not rachel'.

Quinn wanted to ask that question too , but she decided later she would ask...

"uh...good' said quinnsmiling a lil bit..

There orders came and so they started eating and when they finished they paid and went on walking...

* * *

><p>"now where" asked sam holdiing quinn's hand.<p>

Quinn smiled when he hold her hand and then she spoke " now we will have a walk in the park and play some games there"

"what...me playing, are you kidding me..no way!" said sam laughing.

"yea, why not , with me you gonna foget that you are popstar sam evans and be the sam the normal guy for atleast this day"

"anything for you princess" said sam holding quinn hand tight and started running.

"hold on , wait sam"

"no , you should run princess"

Quinn liked it when he called her 'princess' she just like it..

They started running and laughing , fooling around just like kids and the people where laughing at them and say 'young couple' which made both sam and quinn giggle...

* * *

><p>They reached the '<strong>ohio state park'<strong> and went to the swings..

Sam sat at one and quinn at one and they started swinging until a small girl came and stopped infront of quinn making her a puppy face...

sam and quinn looked at each other and then at the small girl.."um..can we help you in something sweet girl" asked quinn...

"i want to sit on this swing" said the girl pointing on quinn's swing.

"umm..yea sure come sit.." quinn got up and the girl rushed to it and then quinn felt some one pulled her from her waist and then she saw that she was sitting on sam's lap and he was swinging.

"now , you don't have to be sad" said sam holding quinn tight.

Quinn giggled and they started to dwing hard and faster " sam , becarefull we will fell down" said quinn while laughing.

Sam kept on swinging faster until suddenly both of them fall on the ground sam on top of of quinn and they kept on giggling and laughing only when they noticed that tehy where only inches from each other and there nose actually touched..

sam kept coming closer and he was about to kiss quinn but she stopped him " i think , we should move because i have a nice place to take you to" said quinn...

"uh..yea sure.." said sam standing up..

"where to?" asked sam fixing his clothes...

"do you like water parks" asked quinn smiling.

"water parks?" said sam raising an eyebrow.

"yea water parks"said quinn giggling.

"i've never heared about it"

"because its not in ny its here in ohio..so lets move cause we gonna have fun" said quinn walking..

"yea sure" said sam following her and hold her hand.

Quinn looked down and blushed when he hold her hand agian..

Sam saw her blush and he smiled to himself.

**so hope you like it..and if there was someone form ohio or someone know the places in ohio and there was a wrong in the places i wrote just tell me..so ill change it :D next one will be updated soon as its weekend...**

**R&R**

**love**

**pawla :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**i had to get three caught and a warning from my teacher to get this chapter written as i was writting it in the class :D and then i had to go to lunch break then come back read it all over again to get my thoughts back so i hope that i get enought reviews (to forget about the warnign i took :D)-hope you like it :D**

**DISCLAIMER:**i own nothing related to glee!

chapter-8

As the water park was far...they decided to take a cab or a taxi, which sam had never got in it...he wasn't going inside it, but then quinn did her sweet puppy face and told him..this day will not come again and so by her words sam got inside the taxi and quinn clapped her hand and then hugged him right after that she realized what she did and she back off.

They reached the indoor water parks , got out of the taxi and went to main gate and sam mouth flow open.

Quinn noticed that and she giggled "do you like it?"sked quinn while giggling.

"it's amazing , can't wait to try each game" said sam smiling to quinn

"then let's go" said quinn pulling him and running.

* * *

><p>when they reached a place where they can see all the games...sam was amazed and couldn't wait any longer"<p>

"but wait we don't have summing suit" said sam a little bit sad.

"don't worry they'll give us swimming suit but we have to pay" said quinn laughing.

"really! no problem i'll pay " said sam looking around to find where they sell..

"from here!" said quinn pulling sam.

They went to the gallery or the other activities and there found bikines and swimming suits...they went and bought alothought it was expensive.

* * *

><p>They stood there wondering which game to play or start with first.<p>

after taking a look at every game...quinn nudged sam from his elbow and he looked at her then she pointed her hand toward a game.

"what do you think about the swahili swirl" asked quinn smiling to sam.

"i've never tried it but lets start from there" said sam smiling back.

'then let's start" said quinn giggling and sam hold her hand and they started running...

they reached the game and jumped in it and they started rolling quinn and back of her sam..

* * *

><p>They kept playing , swimming in each and every would throw water at each other, they enjoyed for ones sam lived a day as sam just sam the normal boy...<em>who like quinn fabray!<em>

they took a bath there, wore there clothes again and went out giggling..

"oh my god did you see that round one which we tried it...it was a-m-a-z-i-n-g"said sam holding quinn's hand while walking and laughing...

"oh yea! i loved it soo much, we propebly should visit it agian" said quinn than remembering that only this day she is going to spend it with sam no other day again!

"oh yea!i guess i'm gonna stay more longer here!"said sam laughing.

Quinn smiled when he said he is going to stay more longer so that she could try and see hima agin.

* * *

><p>They kept walking tell they reached macy mall..then they looked at each other..<p>

"umm..are you hungry?" asked quinn moving her tongue on her lips.

"umm..yea i'm so hungry but i don't see a resturant?" said sam looking around..

"A RESTURANT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" he raised an eyebrow in confusment.."here it is a mall we are going to eat MCDONALD!" said quinn msiling widly on the word mcdonalds..

"MCDONALDS!"

"oh yea! you are soo gonna try it!" said quinn pulling him inside..

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"i guess i'm NOT"

* * *

><p>They went directly to the food court and ont heir way they could hear people murmuring "oh my gos it's sam evens" and the girls giggling and some took pictures..<p>

sam made his best to cover his face my a cap..and then he looke at quinn and he was holding her hand" don't worry , just idnore them as you always do!" sam nodded and so they made it to the food court and reached mcdonalds..

Quinn looked at the menu and then she ordered mad chicken and then she turned to sam "what did you choose?sam swallowed hard not knowing what to order..

Quinn giggled then she order for him like her and sam let the breath he was holding flow out and quinn giggled even harder.

* * *

><p>They finished there food and it was normally 5:00 and atleast they need half an hour to reach there house..which quinn should go back home as the next day she had school..<p>

They reached quinn house and they stood on the porch "i really had a lot of fun today quinn thanks alot" said sam smiling to her.

"your most welcome, and i'm happy that you lived one day as sam the normal guy" said quinn smiling to him.

He smiled back "oh yea,i've done thing i 've never done before in my whole life" said sam giggling..

they giggled a little bit the looked at each others eyes and stayed there for a while until one of them spoke.

"umm...goodnight...sam!"said quinn smiling softly to him.

"uh..yea goodnight...quinn" said sam leaning down and pressing a light kiss on her cheek..

Quinn blushed and sam smiled she turned and opened the door and then turned and waved to sam ...

Sam waved for her and waited until she went inside and could see her room light on..

Sam smiled to himself and went to his car feeling as much happy as he could for spening a whole day with the girl he like...

**ahh..so here it is ...i guess i'm not gonna update till thursday or friday..but i hope you still reading :D review please..and btw check my two new one shot story about sam and quinn :D**

**R&R**

**love**

**pawla :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for the wait guys..no other excuse else than the school is getting in my way and some lazyness of me for typing a new chapter :D i already finished writting three chapter now in my notebook ill update one now and the next 2morow for sure :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing...other than my story!**

chapter-9

Last night quinn went home as she didn't find her mom which she propebly knew that she was out with somone...she went directly to her room and drop herself on the bed , remembering everything happend in this day!..

After remembering all the moments she spend with sam..she than remebered rachel! who doesn't kow anything , quinn thought on telling rachel that night but it was really late and so she decided she will tell her in school the next day.

Quinn changed in her robe and went to her bed and opened her laptop and then opened her facebook...she then wrote " best day ever, can't have a day like that agin" as a status and then she got likes and comment...

Then she got a comment from samuel saying " why not you may have a best day again :P" and quinn giggled on reading that.

Right after that she closed her laptop and decided to go to sleep finally after a long , happy , funny , day with sam evans..

The next morning , quinn got up and got dresses and went downstaires , still her mom didn't come she eat her breakfast and went out and meet with rachel on the porch.

"good morning Q.." said rachel smiling to quinn..

"hey rach..." said quin half smiling..she actually didn't know from where to start and how to tell her..and she hoped that rachel won't ask

"i havn't seen you yesterday" said rachel

'here we go, ofcourse rachel would ask that question'.."umm..i...rach..i want to tell you somthing" said quinn nervously.

"go on!"

"umm..i..yesterday i-"

"oh my god look at the expensive car" said rchel looking toward a coming car..

Quinn turned and looked at the car ' i know that car' thought quinn ' OH MY GOD IT'S SAM, what is he doing here' thought quinn nervously.

"quinn , Q , look , it's sam evans" said rachel nudging quinn from her stomach.

"hey girls..i knew that you will have schoool today..so i decided to take you to school today..if ou don't mind" said sam smiling and looking at quinn..

"umm..i..we-" quinn looked at rachel...

At that moment rachel understood everything what's happening she remebered that she gave samm all quinn's addresses and she may have an idea why she didn't see quinn yesterday..but that didn't stop her from making her self innocent and that she didn't know what is happening!

"rachel i have to talk to you later but please don't ask any question until later..please"wispered quinn to rachel..

Rachel was giggling secretly at how quinn was vervous but she just nodded and turned to sam..

"umm..we don;t mind , actually we are not in mood for walking all the way to school, right quinnie' said rachel smiling for both of them.

"umm..yea, if sam doesn't mind"

"ofcourse i don't..so shall we go"

"um..yea" said quinn and rachel looking at sam's car then at each other..the couldn't imagin there self riding in this car to their school..

The ride was normally quite unless when rachel asked if sam loved ohio and he said ofcourse remebering the day he spend with quinn and both smiled referring that both were remebering that moments..

When they reached mchinely high school , they could see the student mouth flew open when they saw the car but they didn't see who was riding as the car's window's was covered.

"umm..so we are here mchinely high school" said sam smiling to them.

"oh yea , thanks for the ride' said rachel getting her bag " see you" said rachel before existing the car leaving quinna nd sam alone..

"uh..um.. thanks for the ride" said quinn smiling shyly

"anything for the princess' said sam and quinn giggled on how he called her..

"um..i gota go..and you should prpebly get going cause all the student well be dying to know who is riding this car" said quinn laughing along with sam..

"oh yea , have a nice dayquinn , hope to see you again" said sam leaning down and kissing quinn's cheeks and quinn blushd at his touch.

"um..uh...you to.. hope to see you too again..sam" said quinn smiling softly before getting her things and leaving the car..

Getting out happily and a wide smile on her lips..

sam evans had just kissed quinn fabray's cheeks...and that was enoug to make both their days..

**soo i actually need to finish this story soon cause their is a new story in my mind but this story is long i guess..but if you want me to update the first chapter of the new story just tell me in this 2 days as its vacation and i'll leave you with this now and so its late now soo good night sweet dreams :D**

**R&R**

**LOVE**

**PAWLA :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**feels awkward not writting anything :D...but this chapter is surprising :D...hope you like this chapter :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothingggg :D**

chapter-10

A weak had passed from the day sam dropped quinn and rachel to their school and kissed quinn's soft cheecks..

Right after that day , when quinn went home, back from school , she went directly and checked her facebook inbox and a small started playing on her lips when she saw a message from samuel.

They talked through out the night...and that was the last time quinn fabray talked to sam evans! or heared his voice or got any message from him or actualy that day was the last day she saw him..

The whole weak passed and sam didn't text , call or meet quinn , which quinn felt was wrong cause he kept talking to her each and every moment.

Rachel would ask quinn if she had talked to sam which she will get a no as a reply..cause now she knew everything because quinn told her what happend and even that he didn't speak to her since a weak.

Quinn had a mixture of feeling in her , she felt , sad , angry , lonely , bored all this feelings at the sam time and actually all about sam.

She felt sad because he didn't speak to her for a weak , angry for thinking he would be a normal guy with her not the pop star , bored cause she wanted to hangout with sam but he is not there , all who would be with her was rachel...

Quinn had sended him a lot of message in inbox and a message to his phone but he didn't reply any of her message which made quinn feeling angry because he is ingnoring her for no REASON!

'but wait there's a reason , maybe he remebered im not popular like him and he propebly left for that emma' thought quinn and on thinking about that she started crying..

"why? why, he did this too me?" said quinn to herself while crossing her legs to her chest and crying hardly.

there was a light knock on the door and the door flew open and rachel entered and saw quinn crying.

When quinn saw rachel she started wipping her tears " rach , what are you doing here?" asked quinn trying to smile.

"um..i just came to see you..but were you crying" asked rachel moving and sitting next to quinn on the bed " is it because of sam?"

On hearing his name quinn started crying again " oh , quinnie , why are you crying?" rachel held quinn tight rubbing her back.."why he did this to me..he was geeting near to me, making me love him more and then he DISSAPPEAR with out saying anything" said quinn crying on rachel's shoulder.

"shh..sweetie , everything is going to be okay..we will figure everything out..shhh" said rachel rocking quinn back and fourth...

* * *

><p>Sam sat that morning in his bed looking out at the window in his room..from where he can hear the busy steet car's and see buildings...yea sam evans ws in ny from a weak ago...<p>

Sam felt a shit for doing that to quinn , he left without talking to her or telling her anything as everything went fast and then he could see himself back to ny and far from the girl her like and propebly LOVE!

_flashback!_

_The next day of the weak sam got up and was about to get ready and go pick quinn as a surprise but then puck and finn entered his room.._

_"what's up dud's" said sam streacthing his body._

_"sam we have a news but we don't know if it's good or bad" said finn looking at puck then at sam._

_"spit out" said sam not intrested to listen them so he ioened his drawer and started picking a shirt._

_"we have to go back to ny...NOW!, the plain is waiting for us!" said puck in a serous tone_

_"WHAT?" said sam looking confusly at them_

_"the production we work with called early this morning and said we have to get back to ny, cause we already finished the concert here and they need us to sign a few paper and contrases for our new album" finn said and puck continued._

_"-and they sended us a plane which is propebly waiting for us now in the airport..so we already packed our bags so you have to pack and we shall go.."_

_"WHAT..IS IT A JOKE...NO WAY I'M NOT GOING..." shouted sam causing puck and finn to get confused.._

_"dude calm down..whats wrong we know that you hate ohio" said finn.._

_"yea, i remeber you saying that you can't wait for the concert to get over so we wil get back" said puck raising an eyebrow at sam.._

_"oh yea propebly because of a girl..."_

_"oh yea , a hot chick , which he can't leave..."_

_"STOP IT!" yelled sam , all he could think of was quinn , how he is going to leave her , when he love her but he should go what will he do , but suddenly he spoke out without thinking.._

_"I'M COMING ,i'll just pack my nag , you guys wait for me in the reception..." said sam and puck and finn nodded aND LEFT.._

_Sam tried to call quinn but time was not enough to explain her anything..so he just packed his bags and left wondering will he see quinn again in his life..._

_AND SO HERE IS SAM EVENS IN NY!..._

_end of flash back_

**so what do you think? like? dislike? review and tell me..it may take time for me to update but maybe 2morow or to the next weekend tell then have a great life..and review..:D**

**R&R**

**love **

**pawla :D**


	11. Chapter 11

While sam was sitting in his bed in NY, looking out at the window , the door to his room was knocked lightly

"come in" spoke sam removing his eyes from the window to the door.

"hey..baby" said emma entering sam's room and jumping on his bed.

"hey emma"spoked sam a little bit annouyed '_why did she came now,while i was thinking about quinn"_ and right after that emma's lips were on sam' that moment sam remebered quinn , but then he also remebered that emma is his girlfriend,

_not quinn!_ who he thinks about all the time,. he kissed emma back then he stopped when the memories of quinn came on his mind.

"i missed you sooo much, soo badly" said emma resting her head on sam's chest.

"um..uh...me too...me too." said sam repeating the 'me too' confidently, but suddenly he lost all the feeling toward emma . everything changed after his trip to _ohio...the place where he found love!_

Before that emma was everything to him and he would yell at his friends when they make fun of now all he could think of was _quinn, quinn _only his feeling was towards her..._and she didn't know!_

Sam was scared that he may not see quinn again and he propebly should forget about quinn...but he almost couldn't.

* * *

><p>Quinn was on her bed with rachel hugging her tightly and with moving her hand on quinn's back.<p>

As it was weakend, theydidn't have to get out of the bed early. so they sat there silently. not until quinn spoke out.

"Do you think he will remember me, if he saw me years later?"asked Quinn not facing rachel.

"um...uh...yea..yeah quinnie , ofcourse he will. people won't forget each other that easily' said rachel nervously , while stroking quinn's hair.

"you're just saying that to make me forget , and feel better" said quinn surly not believing rachel at all.

"no quinn , look at me" said rachel sitting up and looking straight at quinn, in a serous way.

"listen, sam won't forget you, he will surely remember you even is he saw you after years. he is going to recognize you as soon as he see's you again" said rachel rubbing Quinn's hair.

"BUT he is a super star, a pop star , he saw and gonna see alot of people will meet alot pf people in his concerts who will make him forget me, and he propebly left for that emma, who all the magazines talk about her and sam!"said quinn looking down sadly..she wanted to cry , but she had to be strong, cause nothing happened between her and sam..she just showed him aroung ohio!

"EMMA!..." said rachel nerly yelled in a confused way, she had knowed nothing about sam evenas as she was not intrested in him.

BUT when she gave him quinn's address , email and every information, she thought that her was a good person and that the way he look's at quinn, she knew that he _likes quinn!_

'But why?why he did that to quinn, to her best friend , why did her take from her that paper and started talking to quinn if he is in relastionship with that femma or emma or whatever her name was?'...All that question were racing in rachel's mind.

'_sam evans, you are no more a good guy as i thought before!' _

"Quinnie, you gonna meet him someday and understand everything from him, but till that day leave you life the way you used to before sam evans entered it...and i want you to remember what i just told you , okay?"

Quinn nodded and hugged rachel tightly "Thanks rach, you the best friend, you know how to make me feel better, you are my best friend and will always be!"said quinn while hugging her again

"no problem quinnie, anything to make you feel better , your my best best best best friend ever" said rachel hugging quinn back.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

" so what do you like to do today miss quinn" said rachel joking.

"um..i don't know, from one week and like this day i met sam evans and i ended up in this way, i just don't know what to do' said quinn looking down at her hands.

"i know what you and me can do to forget about guys" said rachel giggling.

"what can we do?"

"we are going to do SHOPPING!" said rachel in a singing way pulling quinn out of the bed.

"come on , get dressed up" said rachel opening quinn's closet and started looking through quinn's clothes.

"you said we will go shopping to forget about guys...do you have something to tell me , maybe about guys" said quinn teasing rachel.

"um..uh..yea..i actually have ' said rachel shyly and a bit sad.

"then spit it out"

'First, lets get dressed , then we will talk about it"

"okay, but dont you think that i'll forget about it" said quinn and they both started giggling.

* * *

><p><em>t<strong>ook me time to update, i had it already written in my book but i guess i was lazy to type and update it, but here it is hope you enjoyed it..<strong>_

**_the next chapter already writtien in my NB...i'll try to update it soon..till then..enjoy your life :D_**

**_pawla :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was on his bed with emma lying on him, and she was kissing him from his lips down to his neck "god, i missed you sam"said emma while kissing him but sam did reply her.

All what sam can think about was he missed her so badly,how he wanted to call her , but he lost everything related to quinn.

Emma was kissing him and then she started opening his shirt,when sam stopped her "wait! wait..i-i can't do this...not now!" said sam remembering _'no i can't,i like quinn , no i love her..but she doesn't know_ ' thought sam.

"whats wrong babe..i missed you soo much,didn't you miss me" said emma sadly while looking at sam's eyes

"umm..yeah babe..i miss you sooo badly".._'i actually missed you quinn'_ "im sorry i shouldnt have stopped you".._'i'm sorry quinn..but i guess im not going to see you anmore'_ said sam while thinking of quinn.

"lets complete what we were doing" said sam crushing his lips on emma's _'im sorry quinn..i love you'_ thought sam but completed doing what emma was going to do!

* * *

><p>Quinn and rachel got dressed and went to the mall to have some fun and forget about boys and how they break girls hearts!<p>

They entered the mall and right after that quinn saw that the mall was crowded with lots of people, and at that moment sam came on her mind.

She remembered the day they went to the mall and the people were staring at them and then she told sam just ignore them , and also when he didn't know what to order.

On remembering that thing , quinn smiled with tears in here eyes and rachel noticed that "Q,are you okay?"

"umm..yeah just remebering somthing,anyway lets move,we need to buy a lot of thing" said quinn rubbing her eyes and sighing.

"you,sure your okay?" said rachel raising an eyebrow at her.

"uh..yeah, don't i look okay?"asked quinn raising an eyebrow at rachel too,with a tiny smile at the end of her lip

"um...yeah,you do..i was just making sure!" said rachel while giggling awkwardly.

"you told me we came here to do shopping and forget about guys..so don't you dare thing that i'm gonna remember him..okay?" said quinn in a searous tone.

"oww'kay..then lets do shopping" said rachel taking quinns hand in her while going around the shops

**And that was the moment when QUINN FABRAY forgot SAM EVANS...**

* * *

><p>Sam and Emma where on his bed..with emma's head on sam's chest and with sam rubbing her hair softly.<p>

"i really missed you soo badly...dont you dare leave me alone again" said emma kissing his chest.

"i would never leave you alone..again..your my life now" said sam kissing her hair.

"really?" said emma looking up at him smiling widly

"really for which one?"joked sam ,making himself he didn't understand her.

"sam!"said emma hitting him softly on his chest

"w-what'said sam laughing..'actually my chest is broken now from your hit" said sam rubbing his chest in an aww

"sam don't make fun of me" said emma sadly looking down.

"ohh no..i would never make fun of you..your my everything" said sam holding her face up and kissing her softly.

"thats it...what you said now,is it true!" said emma smiling.

"that i would never do fun of you..um..i mean i'll think about it"said sam teasly.

"SAM!...stop it...i'm serous" said emma sadly.

"okay...ok...yea ofcourse i'm serous about it"

Emma smiled widly when he said that to her and sam giggled that time.

"you're my everything emma...and dont you think that one day i'll leave you...okay"said sam holding her face in his hand.

"really?" said emma smiling widly.

"umm...i mean,i'll think about it" said sam looking away teasily.

"sam!"said emma hitting him again in his chest bit this time hardly.

"ouchhh..when did you come that storng"said sam rubbing his naked chest.

"from now"said emma angrly.

"ohh...emma is angry ...and i love her in that way"said sam sitting upon her and kissing her neck"sam.."said emma giggling..

**And at that moment SAM EVANS forgot QUINN FABRAY **

**3 years later?**

* * *

><p><strong>happy winter holiday guys...i really hope you liked this chapter,and if you have some thoughts review or pm me...i got my winter holiday yaay! so i can update asap..for today i'll leave you with this chapter..<strong>

**R&R**

**pawla :D**


	13. Chapter 13

"_and that was when quin fabray forgot sam evans"_

_"and that was when sam evans forgot quinn fabray"_

_3 years later?_

* * *

><p><strong>yes three years had passad from when quinn and sam forgot each other<strong>

* * *

><p>For Quinn, Right After that day in the mall she and rachel had said everything to each other each told rachel that she had some feeling toward sam, the sam she had meet after the concert not the super star sam she decided to move on and forget sam and forget that she had ever meet him!.<p>

Rachel had told Quinn about finn, who was her celebrity crush,which quinn just rolled her eyes on that topic,although she had a crush on sam and she didn't deny told her that she and finn had meat after concert and they had also went on a date (as she called it)but they actually had dinner and that they had nearly kissed each other not until puck had texted him saying that he had just sleept with the most hottest chick called santana.

And At that night quinn and rachel had decided to just forget about thier celebrity crush because thay only bring headache and problems with the heart breaking !.

Where as, For Sam That day , when he sleept with emma, he actually forgot everything..maybe that's all he wanted having sex to make him feel better and forget about the love that he found in lima-ohio. actually thats what guys to to forget about girlzz!

There's something in emma which makes him feel better and maybe thats the reason he is with her..after, when sam sleept he decided that emma was the girl he needed, quinn was just a crush who she didn't love him. that's what he thought, so he decided to get over his love to quinn and so did he!.

Finn had told sam about Rachel the girl he meat in the concert and who he thinks he fell in love with, and then when finn told sam how rachel looks like , sam knew that she was with quinn and he also remembered that she had told him her name was rachel, and they were surprised to fall in love with two girls who are best friends just like them.

But When sam said to finn that he is gonna forget about quinn cause he already lost in touch qith her and he actually can't do long distance relation, so he just gonna forget quinn and live his life with emma as he used to do before he meet quinn.

And so with that finn also decided to forget rachel becaus it's actually won't work out when each one is in city, he's just gonna forget the girl he has a crush onand who propebly don't know that.

* * *

><p>BACK TO REALITY.<p>

It was the second day of the weekend and so they already finished collage, so they've got their life to live now!

So, Quinn and Rachel decided to go and have a walk and eat icecream in the park, and so that they ate grownup girl both of them21 years old they decided to take anna, quinn's cousin with them as she was begging to go with them.

They got dressed up, and dressed up anna as her mother was with quinn's mom doing shopping.

They got out , waited near the porch for a cab and after 15 minutes a cab stopped so they got inside and droved to the park.

When they reached the park, they paid for the cab and got out, they went inside the park and it was nearly covered with lots of people as it was weekend.

They kept walking and anna running here and there and they had to go after her and at that moment they prayed that they haven't brought a 3 years old kid with them.

Running after anna, till they reached the icecream seller.

"what flavour do you want?" asked quinn while carrying anna up on her arms, so that she can see what flavour she want.

"umm...i...hmm...i need chocolate, please" said anna shyly when a guy from far had smiled to her.

"oww okay, but why are you shy?" asked quinn while giggling but emma didn't answer, she just covered her head in quinn's shoulder.

"okay, can i get 1 chocolate icecream, and 1 chocolate and vanilla for me..hmm rach what do you want?" quinn asked turning to rachel.

"hmm...i'll take chocolate, strawberry hmm and vanilla please!" said rachel smiling for the man politly

"sure...4$ please" said the old man, while handing them the icecream.

"here..." said quinn handing him 5$" have the rest for you" said quinn while taking the icecream and moving with anna on her shoulder eating.

"OMG!" SAID rachel while her mouth hang open in a awwww

"WHATS WRONG?" said quinn in a confused way at rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM BAM BAM who do you think rachel saw? review!...im really sry guys i said ill update soon but i was busy enjoying my christmas, hope you enjoes christmad too for the next chapter if i got lots of nice review i'll update sooon for today HAPPY NEW YEAR! 3<strong>

**pawla :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_"O M G!" spoked rachel shockly 'oh no, this is not happening..noo this can't b-"_

_"whats wrong?" asked quinn confusely at what caused rachel now!_

'no god..this cant be happe-' rachel was again disturbed by quinn.

"rach..wow you still alive, tell me whats wrong, what the hel did you see? spe-"

"hey!" said a familiar voice causing quinn's attention.

"oh god..this,is,actually...happening!" murmmered rachel while holding her breath.

"who did you see rachel" said quinn while recognizing that person and her mood went from confused to ANGRY. eye wided and teeth clutched together

"its right infront of you" said rachel looking sadly at her friend

"you should've told me!" said quinn and was about to turn and go

"no quinn, please" said sam , while holding her from her elbow after a 3 years seperation

Quinn turned around and lookd at his hand which was placed on her elbow and then looked up at him in an angry way...just with a feeling of killing him right now.

"i..i..i'm sorry" sam finally spoke while removing his hand and looking down

"i wish!" said quinn while keeping anna down and walked way actually escaped with tears in her eyes

sam looked down and sigh sadly and he was about to talk with rachel when he felt hand on his neck.

"there you are baby, im sorry i left you alone" said emma kissing his checks

"its okay " said sam not removing his eyes from the ground

"ohh who is this...im sure its a fan of yours baby, ohh myy look at this gorgeous girl, she's soo cute, i bet her mother is happy to have her"said emma smiling down at the small girl.

'what, wait quinn was holding this girl , oh..no is it quinn daughter. god noo dont do this to m-"

"actually we were a old fns for sam evans . but we are no more his fans' said rachel in discusting way toward sam and ,emma who gave her a confused look

"what, old fans, wait whats going on, do you know each other. sam do you know her?" said emma raising her eyebrow towards sam.

"actually we though we knew him, but i guess me and quinn were wrong!" spoke rachel again angrily, not removing her deadly looking towards sam and ignored that confused way that emma was looking at her.

"rachel, just liste-"

"wed don't want to listen anything , you better go to where you was, actually what brings you heere, are you plaining or on the way to break my friends heart , dont you dare think about it and i warn you evans if you tried , your not gonna know what imma do...you understand me?" spoke rachel fastly and angrily.

'what the hell is going on and how dare you talk to my fiance in this way,dont you know who he is and what can he do? said emma in a bitchy way.

"emma.."

"oww fiance,ohh then congrats , i should have came to your engagment party..ohh bad from you why didnt you invite me!" replied rachel in a bitchy way too but that dont deny that she wasn't she kept starting at sam.

"rachel pleas-"

:save your words sam cause i dont want to listen, nor does quinn and im sure s hell that your girlfriends dont want to know..go back, go back to where you was" said rachel turning to go but turned back gaiin.

"and dont you dare try to find quinn" and with that rachel walked with anna , leaving a hurted sam and a confused emma standing there.

"i so should know what just happened"

**ahh i finally uploaded this chapter sorry for the wait, school takes my whole time. anyway here it was, they saw sam, i really hope you guys loved this chapter and R&R **

**luv ya**

**pawla xD**


End file.
